The Important parts
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: The Face of Boe tells Novice Hame a story, in the ruined city of New New York. An important story, the story of Ianto Jones. Rated M.  M/M otherwise known as Yaoi you have been warned! :D


The Important Parts

AN: This is a fic written in celebration of Ianto Jones's birthday, I know it was a while ago but I was unable to post it on the day so I'm posting it now, I hope you like it.

I decided to use different fonts to make it very clear when I'm switching from Introduction to past to present/future (wibbely wobbely timey wimey). If anyone wants to know the fonts just ask, also I use military terminology here and I make references to things too (later on) so if anyone is puzzled then just ask and I'll be happy to explain (anything really).

Also I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who, John Barrowman or David Gareth Lloyd, (but if anyone's offering?), I only use the ideas and characters to the best of my abilities and I gain nothing but satisfaction and the disapproving stares from my younger sister: D

This story is dedicated to Ianto Jones and is intended as a birthday present for him, (although I don't think he'd want it: D)

Warning contains innuendo, m/m themes and m/m sex scenes (later on); you have been warned proceed at your own risk. If you are not partial to this genre, one would question why you are looking up Jack/Ianto fics, and also if you have even less of a life than me?

Thank you and please enjoy any mistakes grammatical or otherwise will be rectified ASAP.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, flames are not.

The Face of Boe is a being millennia old, so old that the line between fact and myth, between truth and lies is so blurry it's impossible to tell which is which.

And that's precisely the way that Boe likes it, _much more fun that way_. But one thing was undeniably true and that was his age, he was ancient. Debates had raged in hundreds of galaxies, in thousands of universities and in millions of cafes about precisely how old he was. They agreed only that he was ancient.

He was so old that he thought that now was the time to tell his story, not the whole story of course. Even the beginning of that tale would take far too long. No, he wanted to tell the important parts, the parts that mattered to him.

It was many years in the future (technically), and The Face of Boe the most ancient and wise head was telling the important parts (or so he had come to name it his mind), to a not-so young anymore cat-nurse called Novice Hame. They were trapped in the remains of New-New York, as he gave his very life-force to save the people below; he saved a memory and told it to her.

Captain Jack Harkness slammed his back into a thick metal wall, not on purpose mind, he didn't wake up with a craving. He was in the process of capturing a particularly feral weevil; the weevil in question was attempting to feast on his face. Which he considered very rude, so rude that he told the weevil his opinion.

"Who does that anyway?" he demanded of the angry alien. "I mean-he paused to reload his Webley-"of all the weevils I've captured no-one's ever tried that before".

He smiled ironically, "who am I kidding?" he asked himself, "Everyone tries that".

"Not everyone" came the wry comment from teaboy, and coffee extraordinaire Ianto Jones.

Jack spared a second to glance at the young Welshman, who was currently watching his six, "most everyone".

He just managed to say this before the weevil attacked him again, aiming for his jugular, as weevils do.

Luckily for him he had spent many hours weevil hunting with Mr. Jones, and Ianto was able to spray the weevil straight in the face with the repellent before he was dining on Jacks face.

But not before Jack had fallen on the ground, he lay there unceremoniously for a few moments, before Ianto helped him to his feet.

"Thanks" he said, absent-mindedly brushing dust off his jacket. _Damn weevil blood stains, those are almost impossible to get out_. Sub-consciously he scowled.

"Don't worry" Ianto reassured him, examining the offending stains, "I'm sure I can get that out" he nodded as he said this.

Somehow this did reassure Jack, if Ianto was good at anything (and Jack could personally vouch he was good at many things), he was good at cleaning.

Simultaneously they seemed to remember their prone captive, "Shall I get the SVU?" Ianto asked ever the professional.

Jack nodded once, and Ianto left to fetch the car, while he was gone Jack took the opportunity to study the creatures' features more carefully. "What's up with you then?" he mused, carding his fingers through his hair.

"So?" asked the aging feline, 'who's Ianto?".

It always amused Boe how timid younger people were around him; it was hardly as if his advanced age was catching. Thank God for small mercies.

Boe sighed, regretting his inability to turn away or perform even the smallest bodily movements; because of course he has no body to make those movements.

"All in good time, young cat" he replied.

It was obvious that she was very impatient, but once this story was over he was…going to die and he wanted to tell it once and properly. Tell it well or don't tell it at all, the mantra of a thousand storytellers from a million worlds. Sometimes he wished he could be out there travelling again. But all things, even he must come to an end.

Deciding on a whim to answer her he explained "Ianto Jones is a very important person", he said being purposefully vague.

Jack was slammed into a wall for the second time that night, but this time it was much more pleasurable, but almost as painful. But it was worth it to have Ianto being so dominant for a change.

Maybe he should thank Hart, even after all the trouble he'd caused he did have the positive outcome of making Ianto much more confident. Or rather show his confidence.

Jack soon forgot about his sore back as Ianto's lips moved further down his stomach, his tongue dipping in and out of his naval.

He gasped, grabbing Ianto's hair…

"Sir?" the novice asked him drawing closer to his, well to him. "Are you okay you blacked out" she checked clearly worried, she moved nearer and examined his smoke.

"I'm fine" he assured her, "just lost in my thoughts" _damn phantom would you call it pains_.

"Where were we?' he asked.

Apparently reassured of his continued existence on the mortal coil, she reminded him "you were telling me about what happened after the weevil hunt". She said weevil slowly, trying out the strange word, rolling it around on her tongue.

The face of Boe nodded with his eyes a skill that had taken many eons to master, "yes" he said simply and continued the story.

Thoroughly tired out, but thoroughly sated Jack lay next to his sleeping lover, he didn't sleep. Hadn't needed to for so long, he enjoyed just existing, not having to do anything, but lie here and listen to Ianto's steady breathing. Thinking of nothing but his face when he had made him come yesterday.

Jack smiled to himself, very, much the cat that got the cream. Of course it couldn't last as his wrist-strap informed him that rift activity was active and he had to go…now.

Sighing he shook his lover, no reaction.

Well there are other ways to wake him, he grabbed a very sensitive and remarkably sore part of Ianto's anatomy and grinned as he shot up.

_Well that worked._

It only took them 10 minutes to get dressed and get into the Hub.

Luckily the rest of the team were yet to arrive so they had plenty of time to make it look as if they had been there for a while.

Ianto made some coffee while Jack called Tosh, Gwen and Owen and told them to come in for work NOW.

Ianto came in with his bosses' coffee, placing it on his large mahogany desk.

He stood there for a few seconds scrutinising his employer before asking, "So what's up with the rift?"

For a few seconds Jack toyed with the idea of lying but decided that in the long run it would be better if he just came out with it.

He ran his hands through his hair, and resisted the urge to do the same to Ianto's (even he knew there was a time and a place).

"We can't control the rift" he said stating the obvious, Ianto waited for Jack to get to the point.

"We can't but in the future others can, some good some in-between-he sucked air in through his teeth-and some very much bad".

Jack stood up from where he was sitting and moved over to the glass wall.

He was facing away from Ianto as he continued, 'So Mr. Jones would you care to know the good news or the bad news first?"

Unsurprisingly Ianto chose good news.

"The good news is that they're an evil organisation hell-bent on the destruction or enslavement of all the universe and they're coming here".

'And the bad news?" Ianto said incredulously.

Jack turned to face Ianto, unable to hide the worry on his face "the bad news is we've met before, and they don't like me".

"Who are they?" the nurse cut in.

"You'll see, please have some semblance of patience".

"Sorry".

"So who are they?" Ianto asked Jack quietly, disturbing Jack's silence and his reverie.

"Uh…" Jack began, pausing before he continued, "I've lived a long time and I've made a lot of enemies and friends".

Ianto didn't say anything back, waiting for Jack to finish in his own time.

"The thing about living for so long is that after a while it's really easy for friends to become enemies, unfortunately it's much harder to make enemies your friends" he explained.

"I can bet you've tried though" Ianto said jokingly, breaking the heavy mood.

Jack laughed resisting the urge to hug the man, he had to remain in control right or he'd collapse inwards.

He was about to reply when the hub cog opening interrupted him, Gwen had just walked in Owen trailing behind.

"I'm telling you that House would totally beat Becker in a robot suit" Owen insisted clearly trying to convince Gwen of his opinion.

Gwen shook her head vehemently obviously disagreeing with the young doctor. "It's so stupid that you're even trying to convince me it's so obvious that Becker would beat House, it's barely even worth arguing about".

"It's not an argument it's me stating fact, and you refusing to accept reason", Owen said implying that Gwen was dumb to goad her on.

To her credit Gwen resisted the low blow, and only laughed in his face, apparently bored of their conversation.

Owen scowled at her retreating back and looked up to Jack's office, "Ianto coffee"-he paused for a second-"please?" he called up.

In Jack's office Ianto looked at his boss, "he said please maybe there is hope for him after all" he said wryly.

Jack smiled as Ianto walked away to supply the team with their coffee needs, as soon as he was out of the room his face fell. Whatever he'd said, (or rather not said) to Ianto the situation was far worse than he was letting on.

He knew some people so maybe he could talk to them and get this sorted out, he sighed _yeah that was likely_.

Several phone calls, far too much talking and far too little coffee later, Jack was sure that there was no hope of getting this situation worked out easily.

It looked like it was gonna be the hard way, and the hardest (he hoped) part was up next. Telling the team, steeling himself for the confession he seriously debated lying.

No, they needed to trust him, especially after the incident with John Hart recently. They had to know that they could trust him, besides they'd find out soon enough and it was better that the truth come from him than from, her.

From the cats fidgeting it was obvious that she was getting very impatient. This was strange because usually she was very patient. As if she'd taken that quote about it being a virtue to heart and as a challenge.

"Are you okay young cat?" he asked.

The cat smiled self-deprecatingly, raising an eyebrow which was quite an achievement considering she didn't really have eyebrows.

"We've had nothing to do for so long, and that was fine but now that I have something to listen to it's like…I finally have something to do", she said desperately trying to explain her impatience.

Boe thought that he understood, he'd spent many years doing well not nothing but a lot of years waiting for something to happen. Namely the Doctor, but when he finally came, all he wanted to do was stay with his team.

Life was strange like that; he hoped that Hame would find a life after he died.

"Would you like me to continue with the story then?" he asked not unkindly.

She nodded once and he continued.

Owen was performing some tests on the weevil, it was a routine affair. Usually the whole thing took around half an hour at the most.

But this time was different, he held up a scan examining it closely holding it against the light.

"Jack" he called distracted by his findings.

"What?" his boss called from the other room, Jack walked in his hair a little tousled.

Owen didn't want to know why.

He took the scans from the doctor and looked at them himself, "that's not good".

"No its not' said Owen agreeing with Jack, "according to these results the weevil had an increased adrenalin of about 85%", no-one said anything.

"Basically it was tantamount to this weevil being on speed" he said slowly so that Jack and Gwen who has been watching got what he was talking about.

"So are you saying that the weevil was more, aggressive than normal?" she asked.

Owen shook his head, "when I said tantamount to being on speed I should have said on speed, someone for whatever reason decided to get this weevil high".

"High weevils, that's exactly what we need" Gwen said sarcastically.

Jack moaned, throwing the papers onto a nearby table "question is why and how?" he pulled on his braces thoughtfully.

"I mean it's hardly as if you can just walk up to a weevil and go hey would you like to have a good time? Is it?"

Everyone looked at the live feed of the weevil in the vault as it bashed itself against the walls. Gwen inhaled sharply "I've just had an awful thought".

"Yeah?"

"What if this isn't the only weevil that's been drugged up like this, what if it's only the most recent in a long line?"

"You're right that is an awful thought" Jack said before walking back up to the main desk area past Gwen.

He stopped and called back to Owen, 'check the medical records of anything that sounds like weevil attacks but a lot worse'.

Owen shuddered but it wasn't from the cold, 'who the fuck would do something this crazy?"

Gwen heard but didn't answer she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I think it's time we stopped for today young cat, we can tell more tomorrow".

Surprisingly she didn't object perhaps sensing that he was very tired, or maybe it was because she kept on almost nodding off herself.

She checked his smoke, said goodnight and went off to sleep herself.

The Face of Boe sighed, this story was longer than he had intended but it was a lot more fun to tell.

AN: Well that's the end of chapter one, hope you liked it. Weevils high on speed not sure where that came from but yeah I like how this is going so far; D

As always read and review and like I said any questions or suggestions just ask: D

Thanks.


End file.
